hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo 64
Parempi kuin C64. Kirjasto ei yllä Saturnin tai Playstation tasolle, mutta huippupelit ja totta kai moninpelikokemukset ovat vielä kovempia kuin aikalaisissa. Kolmikätisyysavautuminen ohjaimesta on tyystin epäoikeutettua: valinta ristiohjaimen ja tatin käytön välillä vähentää nappiähkyä ja kuusi norminappia ovat Saturnin tapaan jees. Toisaalta emulointia ohjaimen omintakeisuus hieman hankaloittaa... Peleistä pelaamisen arvoisia verrattuna pelattuihin on 29/124, pelien yhteisarvosana on 212. *''64 Trump Collection - Alice no Wakuwaku Trump World'': Nimessä ei onneksi viitata sarjaraiskarin johtamaan suurvaltaan, vaan korttipeleihin. Estetiikka on söpössä Paper Mariomaisissa graffoissaan ja ragtimemusiikeissaan huippuluokkaa, mutta itse pelattavuus koostuu kuivista neljänpelattavista korttimatseista, jotka ovat liian tuuripainotteisia. * Aero Fighters Assault: Sonic Wings-franchisen nihkeästi lopettanut, liian realistinen eli tylsä ja sekasortoinen peruslentely. *''Aidyn Chronicles - The First Mage'': Ajalleenkin persruma WRPG:n ja JRPG:n sekoitus sattumanvaraisilla mätöillä. Itse taistelusysteemi muistuttaa hieman Holy Magic Centurya eli on hämärää vuoropohjaista haahuilua 3D-ympäristöissä. Juonikohtaukset ovat sentään hulvattoman kökköjä ja hämäriä. *''Airboarder 64'': Auto- ja skeittilautailupelin yhdistelmä, jonka viimeksi mainitut mekaniikat eivät minua viihdytä. Musiikit ovat myös huomattavan huonoja. *''Armorines - Project S.W.A.R.M.: Melko mitäänsanomaton sci-fi-avaruusötökkä-FPS, eli ei mikään maailman omintakeisin tekele. * Banjo-Kazooie: Melko häpeilemätön kopio Super Mario 64:sta ja siten todella hyvä. Ruudut ovat sopivan kompakteja, jotta tutkiskelu pysyy tarpeeksi käsiteltävänä ja dynaaminen musiikki on musiikkia korville kuten myös hahmojen paasaustehosteet. 100 % kakkulassa. 64-versio on tosin obsoliitti nykyään. (8/10, mutta Xbox 360) * ''Banjo-Tooie: Edellisen tekeleen jatko-osa, joka sortuu oman massansa alla. Alueet ovat niin massiivisia ja rönsyileviä, että kerättävien roinien hommaaminen ja eteneminen on aivan liian työlästä ja epäselvää. Biisit ja hahmokaartikin on ykkösosaa heikompia. * Bakuretsu Muteki Bangaioh: Esillepanoltaan koominen ja pelattavuudeltaan jokseenkin omintakeinen kaksoistikkuräiskintä, joka on kuitenkin liian itseään toistava ja tasapaksu. * Bakushou Jinsei 64 - Mezase! Resort Ou: Hahmoiltaan ja graffoiltaan hupaisa Monopoli-tyylinen lautapeli, joka on siis pelattavuudeltaan pelaamattakin paska. * Bass Tsuri No. 1 - Shigesato Itoi's Bass Fishing: SNES-versiota musiltaan huomattavasti huonompi, melko tavanomainen kalastelutekele, sentään hämärillä eläinhahmolla. * BattleTanx - Global Assault: Jokseenkin hiomaton tankkiräiskintä epärealistisesti eli liian hyvin ohjautuvin ajoneuvoin. Juoni on sentään viihdyttävän hölmö. * Beetle Adventure Racing: "Nasty!" Siisteillä radoilla ja paljolla avattavalla sälällä varustettu rallipeli. Normikaasuttelua voi valitettavasti pelata vain kaksinpelinä, mutta neljälle pelaajalle on myös hämärä muttei kovin hyvä versusmuoto. Lisämiinuksena myös se, että klassista kuplavolkkaria ei löydy kaaravalikoimasta, mikä on jo aika you had one jobia. (6/10) * Big Mountain 2000: Melko yhdentekevä laskettelupeli, joka erottuu hieman pakasta kiitos hahmonkehitysmekaniikansa. * Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.: Omintakeinen mutta ohjauksiltaan välttävä futuristinen areenamättöpeli. Lentomekaniikka on mielenkiintoinen, mutta erikoisliikkeet lähtevät lähes kaikki turhauttavasti tattiliikkeiden ja kahden napin yhdistelmällä. Yksinpelin lopputaistelu on yksi rikkinäisimmistä ja runkuimmista bongaamistani. * Blast Corps: Läpäisty yhdessä kaverin kanssa. Yksi vähemmän onanoiduista Raren 64-peleistä on erikoinen, mutta erinomainen. Omaperäinen pelattavuus yhdistää luonnollisesti tutkistelun, ajelun ja kaiken tuhoamisen. Ajoneuvovalikoima ja tehtäväkirjo on suuri ja musat yllättäen mainioita. (8/10) * Body Harvest: Seikkailupelielementeillään ja avoimella maailmallaan pakasta erottuva sci-fi-räiskintä, jossa kuitenkin liikaa esoteerisyyttä ja tylsiä tappajaötökkävihollisia. * Bomberman Hero: Hiomaton ja pelillisesti palikka 3D-tasoloikka, eli ei sentään iänikuinen areenamättöuudelleenlämmittely. * Buck Bumble: Käyttäjäepäystävällinen ja pelattavuudeltaan epäselvä lentoräiskintä. Hyvää ovat ötökkäteema ja totta kai nimikkobiisi. * Castlevania - Legacy of Darkness: Tyydyttävä toimintatasoloikka lievillä seikkailuelementeillä. Useat pelattavat hahmot ovat plussaa mutta joka iikka saisi olla pelattava alusta alkaen. Hyppymekaniikat ovat sarjalle tavallisen uskollisia eli suunnan ja nopeuden lukittavia, mutta reunoihintarttumismahdollisuus tekee menosta silti inhimillistä. Musiikit ovat sarjan ja firman huomioiden hämmentävän mitäänsanomattomia. (6/10) * Chameleon Twist 2: Kielipomppimismekaniikaltaan syystäkin omintakeinen eli hajottava 3D-tasoloikka lukitulla kameralla. * Charlie Blast's Territory: Estetiikaltaan kammottava ja pelattavuudeltaan huono Sokoban-tyylinen pilipalipuzzleilu. * Conker's Bad Fur Day: Yksi harvoista cinematiikkaan nojaavista peleistä, jota oikeasti pelaa näyttöjen takia. Eritehuumorin läpi kahlaamisen jälkeen jää käteen melko paljon kekseliäämpääkin komiikkaa ynnä hupaisia hahmoja. Surrealistiset tilanteet tarjoavat myös hauskaa vaihtelua pohjimmiltaan melko perinteiseen ja välillä tönkköön tasoloikkailuun. Moninpeli on yksinpelin tapaan epäkonformistista ja huvittavaa sekä harvinaisen monipuolista kiitos kuuden eri pelimoodin. (7/10) * Custom Robo: Sarjan ekaksi osaksi jo yllättävän monipuolinen areenaräiskintä, jonka suurin palikkuus on se, ettei tarinamuodossa voi käyttää kuin yhtä robottia ja matseissa on aina vain kaksi robottia. Juoni on myös kuivaa peruskauraa, eli Gamecube-osaa mittaillen on peli laadukkuudestaan huolimatta obsoliitti. * Dark Rift: Vanhaksi 3D-mättöpeliksikin todella kuppainen teos. Pelattavuus on kaikilla tavoin torsoista ja rosteri säälittävä. Suurinta hupia pelistä saa joidenkin hahmojen naurettavan pitkistä heittoanimaatioista. * Deadly Arts: Pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen ja välttävä 3D-mätkintä, jossa sentään helppokäyttöinen mutta rajallinen hahmonluontimahdollisuus. * Dezaemon 3D: 2.5D-lentoräiskistäeditori, jonka kahdesta mallipelistä kummatkin ovat pelattavuudeltaan mitäänsanomattomia mutta toinen ainakin esteettisesti hauska. * Diddy Kong Racing: Mukavasti yksinpelisisältöä omaava Mario Kart -johdannainen, jonka ongelmista tulee kummasti mieleen Sonic Racing Transformed: lussut esineet tekevät johtoon päässeen saavuttamisesta turhan vaikeaa ja vaihtoehtoisista ajoneuvoista paatti ohjautuu huonosti, lentsika taas tekee esineiden välttelystä entistäkin helpompaa. Kamankeräyselementit ja pomomätöt painavat lopputuloksen kuitenkin plussan puolelle. Myös moninpeli on parempi kuin lukioaikani muistelmissa. (7/10) * Disney's Donald Duck - Goin' Quackers: Aggressiivisen keskinkertainen tasoloikka, joka sekoittaa normi-2D-pompintaa ja Crash Bandicootmaista putkijuoksua. Ainoa mekaanisesti mielenkiintoinen puoli on Akun lämänoton myötä pahentuva asenne, joka tekee hyökkäyksistä lievästi kovempia. * Donkey Kong 64: Pahamaineisuutensa ansaitseva 3D-kamankeräys. Se, että koottavat roinaa ei voi kerätä vapaasti vaan että ne vaativat tietyn hahmon käyttöä on täysin absurdia käyttäjäepäystävällisyyttä, johon hajoaa jo kun tyyppejä on koonnut vasta kaksi. Tämänkin megamiinuksen huomioiden on kaikki lussumpaa kuin muuten hyvin samantyylisessä Banjo-Kazooiessa. Sentään moninpeli menettelee. * Doom 64: Jo ilmestyessään varsin vanhentunut tekele, koska se perustuu ykkös- eikä kakkos-Doomiin. Aivonarikkatoimintaleffatyylin korvaamisen kauhumaisemmalla estetiikalla menettelee, mutta peli on sen johdosta kirjaimellisesti liian synkkä. * Duke Nukem; Zero Hour: Eurocomin passeli kolmannen persoonan räiskintä. Duken mölötykset tarjoavat eniten hupia, mutta vaihtelevat ja pitkät kentät ovat myös viihdyttäviä, vaikka ruudun alkuun heittävät kuolemat imevät hanuria. * Dual Heroes: Japanilaispukupelleteemainen 3D-tappelupeli, jossa pari omintakeista mekaniikkaa mutta huono ohjattavuus, joka katalysoi hämmentävää hahmoliikkuvuutta. *''Earthworm Jim 3D'': Huumoriltaan passeli ja myös ulkoasultaan edelleen koominen 3D-tasoloikka, jossa kuitenkin genren standardeillakin karsea kamera ja liikaa sarjalle ominaisia runkkuja hilavitkutinpeliosioita. *Excitebike 64: Persoonaton ja pelattavuudeltaan mielikuvitukseton moottoripyörätys, joka ei realistisen ohjauksensa takia tavoita NES-osan lähestettyvää kolikkopelityylistä rälläilyä. Sarjan Wii-osat antavat tekeleelle lopullisen kuoliniskun. *F-Zero X: Jatko-osaansa verrattuna yllättävän kälyinen rallipeli. Yksinpelissä ei ole hirveästi pointtia koska vaikeusasteesta riippumatta kusettavat vastustajat enemmän kuin keskiverto työnantaja. Kaarat lähtevät lapasesta myös aivan liian helposti ja ratasuunnittelu on valtaosin mitäänsanomatonta. Sentään sattumanvaraisia kenttiä luova X-Cup on ihan mielenkiintoinen, mutta sen luomat radat ovat vähemmän yllättäen pääasiassa vielä normaaliakin hajuttomampia ja mauttomia. Länkkärivaniljaversio on hupaisasti muutenkin obsoliitti kiitos 64DD:lle tehdyn laajennuksen. *Fighter's Destiny: Peruspelattavuudeltaan Virtua Fighterin tyylinen mutta mielenkiintoisella ja muokattavalla pistelaskusysteemillään sekä nyrkkeilypelimäisillä väistömekaniikoillaan mukavasti pakasta erottuva 3D-mättö, joka on kuitenkin obsoliitti kiitos jatko-osansa. *Fighter Destiny 2: Kaikin puolin paranneltu jatko-osa, etenkin kekseliäämmän ja isomman hahmovalikoimansa puolesta. (7/10) *''Fighting Force 64'': Sekä graafisesti että pelattavuudeltaan surkea 3D-mätkintäpeli, jonka ainoa lievä hupi on hämmentävästi väppäävät ja ees taas sinkoilevat viholliset. Genrelle epätyypillisesti on hahmovalikoiman sukupuolijakauma tasainen. *''Fire Electric Pen'': Kopio samasta TV-ohjelmapelistä kuin The Irritating Maze, viimeksi mainittua huonommilla graffoilla mutta sentään hauskalla selostajalla. *Flying Dragon: 3D-mättö, jossa sekä SD-hahmoilla että normaalijampoilla varustetut pelimuodot. Ensin mainitussa on mukana myös jonkinnäköiset esine- ja roolipelimekaniikat. Mättösysteemi on hieman moni genren edustajia mielenkiintoisempi johtuen erikois- ja superhyökkäyksistä, mutta ei ole silti mitenkään viihdyttävä. Pelistä oli saanut huomattavasti mielenkiintoisemman yhdistämällä kaksi erillistä pelimuotoa Fighter's Megamix -tyyliseksi sillisalaatiksi! *''Forsaken 64'': Ulkoasultaan kuiva ja pelattavuudeltaan jokseenkin omaperäinen muttei viihdyttävä käytävälentely-FPS. * Ganbare Goemon - Mononoke Sugoroku: Culdcept-sarjaa muistuttava korttilautapeli, eli pelattavuudeltaan jöötiä, mutta muiden 64-Goemonin tapaan esteettisesti sikahyvä. Etenkin lauta- ja korttigraffat ovat hienoa, eli lisäsuolaa haavoihin taas riittää. * Getter Love!! Chou Renai Party Game: Lauta- ja treffisimulaattorin yhdistelmä hyvällä käyttöliittymällä, hahmovalikoimalla ja piirrostyylillä. Sankarittaret varsinkin ovat mukavan urbaani kokoelma erilaisia alakulttuureja. Itse pelattavuus on omintakeista mutta paikoin myös hankalaa, koska yksinpelimuodolla herutusta kusevia kilpakumppaneita on kolmin kamppalein ja heidän onnistuessaan pokaamaan jonkun iskee gemari välittömästi. (7/10) * Goemon's Great Adventure: Probably the best platformer in the world. Vaikka itse pelattavuus ei ole yhtä hiottua kuin genren kruunuissa, tekevät vaihtelevat ympäristöt, kaksinpeli, RPG-elementit, kyläosiot ja sivutehtävät sekä etenkin Yngwiemäiset musat menosta mannaa. Sarjan tavallista ja perinteisen tragikoomisesti lokalisoitua huumoria riittää myös, mutta laulunumerojen poisto länsimaalaisista versioista on vääryyttä, perkele. 100 % pelattu. (10/10) * GoldenEye 007: Edelleen paras konsoli-FPS, vaikka aika on ajanut pelistä aika ohi. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin edelleen hyvää kiitos realististen ympäristöjen, ruutuja siivittävien tehtävien ja eläväisten vastustajien. Musat ovat Raren tapaan huippuluokkaa. Moninpeli on myös hauskaa etenkin nostalgiakakkulat päässä. 100 % läpäisty. (10/10) * Glover: Pallokikkailumekaniikaltaan omintakeinen mutta turhauttava 3D-tasoloikka, jossa eniten viihdyttääkin alkunäyttö. * Harvest Moon 64: Graafisesti todella huonosti ikääntynyt kakkososa sarjaa, joka on pelillisesti ykköstä mukavan paljon monipuolisempi mutta silti turhan palikka seuraajiinsa verrattuna. * Holy Magic Century: Outo ja kökkö ja siten jotenkuten iskevä. Tyrmät ovat kamalia putkimaratooneja ja taikasysteemi täysin rikki, mutta pelimaailma, mekaniikat ja hahmot ovat tarpeeksi mielenkiintoisia ja kesto tarpeeksi lyhyt, että pelin pystyy pelaamaan ainakin kertaalleen läpi. * Hybrid Heaven: "...man, put some clothes on, will ya?" Tappelusysteemiltään ihan hauska sekä uniikki mätkintäpeliä ja valikkosurffausta sekoittava roolipeli. Valitettavasti naama hajoaa pääosan peliajasta vievään maanalaisissa harmaissa sokkeloissa huonolla ohjauksilla haahuiluun. Alkupään päähenkilön yhtäkkinen valkopyykkäys on myös tuskallista kamaa. *Iggy's Recking' Balls: Kilpatasoloikkapeli, joka onnistuu olemaan sekä liian kaoottinen että tylsä. Pelaa mieluummin Dashin' Desperadoes. Ennemminkin-vitsin jätän tällä kertaa väliin liiallisen helppouden takia... * Jet Force Gemini: Hupaisan söpösti väkivaltainen kolmannen persoonan räiskintä seikkailupelihöysteellä, josta löytyy Raren vakioelementit upean avaruusoopperamusavalikoiman, hiostavan vaikeusasteen ja korviin asti ulottuvan kerättävän roinan määrän muodossa. Vaihtelevat ympäristöt ja useat pelattavat hahmot siivittävät mukavasti menoa, mutta kun peli puolessa välissä pakottaa pelaajan kaikki ruudut kattavaan otuksenkeräysjahtiin, on pelin seinään lähtö lähellä. Vika pomo on luku sinänsä, olen päässyt sen kymmenien yritysteni aikana kolmesti läpi. Moninpeli on masentavan huono, etenkin kun suurin osa avattavista bonuksista koskee sitä. (6/10) *''Jinsei Game 64'': Peruskuiva Game of Life -väännös, jossa sentään aika hupaisa hahmonluonti. * Killer Instinct Gold: Köykäinen 2D-mättö. Kolme uutta hahmoa ei paljon lämmitä, kun kolme vanhaa on samaan syssyyn poistettu. Taistelusysteemi on syvä, mutta kuka nakkaa kun pelattavuus on abysmaalista? * Kiratto Kaiketsu! 64 Tanteidan: Jonkinlainen rosvoiluteemainen lautapeli. Estetiikka on hauskaa mutta pelattavuus ei yllättäen aukene japania taitamattomalle. * Kirby 64; The Crystal Shards: Välinäytöiltään ja voimienyhdistelemismekaniikaltaan mahtava, mutta muuten turhan tuttu Kirbyily, joka ei käytä 3D:tä melkein ollenkaan hyödykseen. All hail Adeleine. * Last Legion UX: Virtual Onin tyylinen eli viihdyttävä mecharäiskintä lievällä varustelumuokkausmahdollisuudella ja ihan hupaisalla juonimuodolla. (7/10) * Legend of Zelda - Majora's Mask, The: Aika huono. Ocarina of Time-kierrätyksen määrä on masentavaa ja pelattavuus muodonmuutoksista huolimatta kuppaa; tyrmät ovat kamalia, mutta tavallaan onneksi vähäisiä ja aikamatkustus- ja tallennusmekaniikka käyttäjäepäystävällistä ripulia. Tunnelma ja hahmojen sivujuonet eivät paljon paina, kun pelaaminen tuntuu työltä. "Try comin' back at half past never." * Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time, The: Ei lähellekään maailman paras peli, vaikka etenkin aikanaan kyllä melko jumalainen. Hahmot ja ympäristöt ovat hyviä, kuten myös biisit sekä kalastusminipeli. Ei pärjää Gamecuben Zeldoille lähinnä teknisen kökköyden ja turhan monien köyhien tyrmien tähden. Myös aikamatkustuselementtiä, joka on sinänsä siisti, käytetään pelillisesti aivan liian vähän hyväksi. 100 % hinattu. (9/10) * Lylat Wars: Best rail shooter ever. Ruudut ovat siistejä ja monipuolisia ja jälleenpeluuarvo on taivaissa. Hahmot ovat, kiitos täydellisen B-luokan ääninäyttelyn, hyvin pidettäviä ja moninpelikin ihan OK. 100 % läpäisty, ainakin ennen kuin paha sisarenpoikani tuhosi seivini. Emulaattorit totta kai pelastivat, kuitenkin. (10/10) * Mace; The Dark Age: Rosterinsa puolesta mukavan monipuolinen 3D-mättö, joka on pelattavuudeltaan vähemmän köyhä kuin monet aikalaisensa, muttei silti mitenkään mainio. 2D-tyyliset spessut ovat myös plussaa. (5/10) * Magical Tetris Challenge: Final Tetriksen ohella ainoa pelaamisen arvoinen Tetris-peli, johtuen Pajitnovin itsariin kannustavasta sääntömuokkauksista, joihin lukeutuu ruman kokoiset roskapalikat ja pentriksen mahdollisuus. Estetiikka on kahtiajakoista: musat ja eri ruuduissa eri tamineissa bostailevat Disney-hahmot ovat hyviä, mutta jostain käsittämättömästä syystä ei puhetta löydy, mikä latistaa matseja aika lailla. Lisäksi totta kai moninpelissä on vähemmän hahmoja kuin yksinpelissä, mutta onneksi ruudut sentään vaihtuvat matseittain. (6/10) * Mario Golf: Pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen mutta käyttöliittymältään suht kälyinen golffailu: esimerkiksi kunnon ylhäältä kuvattua kameranäkymää ei löydy, mikä hankaloittaa lyömistä. Yksinpelisisältöä on paljon, mikä ei silti lohduta, kerta sen takominen ei viihdytä. Onneksi siis aikoinaan tämän postimaksulla tilattuani lähettivät myyjät sen puoli vuotta myöhässä, jonka jälkeen jätin sen konttoriin pölyttymään. * Mario Kart 64: Rikkinäinen ja huonosti ikääntynyt, mutta ainakin taistelumoodissa edelleen jonkin verran viihdyttävä, paitsi jos pelaat pelin lukuisia bugeja käyttäviä runkkareita vastaan. Nimim. kokemusta on. * Mario Party: Graafisesti hämmentävät kälyinen ja pelattavuudeltaan peruslautapelin tapaan aivan liian pitkäveteinen tekele. * Mario Party 2: Edelleen tylsä ja ruma, mutta ainakin lautateemojen mukaan vaihtuvat puvut tarjoavat tällä kertaa mm. kasviydinkypäriä! * Mario Party 3: Samaa rumailua ja kuivailua kuin edeltäjänsäkin, mutta ainakin Luigi ei enää kuulosta heliumia hönkineeltä. * Mario Tennis 64: Hyvä, mutta Gamecuben jatko-osa tekee tekeleestä turhan. 100 % pelattu. * Mia Hamm Soccer 64: Naispelaajiaan lukuun ottamatta tyystin mitäänsanomaton lisenssipallonpotkinta. * Mickey's Speedway USA: Esillepanoltaan ja hahmoiltaan hyvä Mario Kart -kopio, jossa genrelle suht paljon yksinpelisisältöä. Valitettavasti pelattavuus ja ratasuunnittelu on esikuvan aikalaispelejäkin köyhempää. * Micro Machines 64 Turbo: Sarjan SNES-osia hyvin paljon muistuttava rallipeli, tällä kertaa kuitenkin huonolla vinottaisella kameralla. * Mischief Makers: Omintakeinen ja hyvin japanilainen 2D-tasoloikka, jonka ravistelu- ja liikkumismekaniikat ovat omaa luokkaansa, samoin kuin pomomätöt. Hahmot ja juoni ovat riittävän hämäriä ja käännös täydellisen tökerö. 100 % kaluttu. (8/10) * Mission; Impossible: Mielenkiintoisia ideoita sisältävä, mutta surkuhupaisalla tavalla kökösti toteutettu lisenssöinti. Ruutuja on melko vähän, mutta ne ovat aika vaihtelevia. * Monster Truck Madness 64: Surkea rallipeli, jossa monsterikaarat kyllä ohjautuvat realistisen huonosti, mutta toisaalta tuntuvat olevan massaltaan kilon luokkaa ja reagoivat törmäyksiin siis täysin järjenvastaisesti. * Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub-Zero: Huvittavan hirvittävä 2D-mätkintä sarjan emopelejä muistuttavilla eli genreen huonosti sopivilla ohjauksilla. Mieleen ovat jääneet vanhan 64-lehden avautumiset pelin pilariesteistä, jotka eivät runkkuudessaan todellakaan pettäneet hypeä! * Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon: Mainio semi-Zelda-kopio. Sopivan lyhyt, että pelin jaksaa hinata useaan otteeseen. Tyrmät ovat hauskoja, etenkin dynaamisen musiikinsa ansiosta. Myös robottitaistelut ovat siistejä, joskin ylihelppoja. Ainoat suuremmat ongelmat ovat pelattavien hahmojen samanlaisuus sekä köyhä kamera. Musavalikoima on upea, muttei aivan yhtä hyvä kuin jatko-osassa. (8/10) *''New Tetris, The'': Peruskuivaa Tetristä sentään hyvillä musiikeilla eikä täysin nykyisiin fasistisääntöihin mukautuneilla mekaniikoilla. *''Nightmare Creatures'': 3D-mätkintä tankkiohjauksilla, eli ennemminkin Nightmare Controls. *Off Road Challenge: Kökkö mutta estetiikaltaan ja ratasuunnittelultaan ihan hupaisa rallipeli kauppamekaniikalla. Huvittavinta on vastustajien tuuppaamisesta kajahtava äänikirjastokarjaisu. * Ogre Battle 64; Person of Lordly Caliber: Sarjan SNES-osan tapaan viihdyttävä, mutta hidas ja täynnä arveluttavaa pelisuunnittelua. Juoni on harvinaisen mielenkiintoinen, mutta hahmot ovat edelleen valitettavan paperinohuita. Ykkösosan Tarot-kortteilun puuttuminen on myös nihkeää. * Paper Mario: Huvittava, mekaniikoiltaan omaperäinen ja persoonallinen RPG, joka ei keskity liikaa juoneen tai hahmoihin. Junamainen lineaarisuus haittaa menoa hieman, mutta muuten pelin jaksaa kyllä hinata läpi useaankin otteeseen, vaikka pituuttakin riittää kiitettävästi. (9/10) * Paperboy: Menettelevä päivitys vanhoihin retropieruihin, jossa huomattavasti inhimillisempi vaikeusaste. Nyt myös naapuruston sanomalehtiterrorisoimisesta palkitaan lisäpisteillä! * Penny Racers: Lokalisoitua Choro Q:ta eli muokattavaa mutta huonosti ohjautuvaa pilipaliautoilua. * Perfect Dark: Yksinpeliltään melkoista kökkerötä, lähinnä kiitos geneerisen scifistelyn, mutta moninpeli on dramaattisesta hidastelustaan huolimatta edelleen mahtava. Olisi obsoliitti kiitos Xbox 360 -version, jollei siinä olisi nerffattu Farsightia. (7/10, myös Xbox 360) * Pilotwings 64: Mainio kevytlentosimulaattori. Lukuisat eri pelimuodot ovat kukin omalla tavallaan viihdyttäviä, hahmot hoopoja ja etenkin mini-Yhdysvallat kenttänä mainio. Usein silkka fiilistely ajaa itse pelin eteenpäin pelaamisen ohi. (8/10) * Pokémon Puzzle League: Menettelevä päivitys Panel de Pon -edeltäjiin, mutta nelinpelin puutteessaan obsoliitti. * Pokémon Snap: Uniikki väännös raiteilla räiskimisestä, jossa esineiden, salareittien ja useiden ruutujen ansiosta enemmän sisältöä kuin monissa muissa genren edustajissa. Dexit on paha, kerta tällöisestä 151:stä möröstä löytyy pelistä vain 63, tosin. (7/10) * Pokémon Stadium: Stadium-moodi on pirullisen vaikea itse kasvatetuillakin öttiäisillä, mutta minipelit tarjoavat porukalle hyvää hupia. (5/10) * Pokémon Stadium 2: Aika samaa kamaa kuin ykkönen Gold/Silver-päivityksillä. Minipelit ovat lukuisampia, mutta eivät yhtä hulvattomia kuin ekassa osassa. Eevee-pelissä on kyllä aika kovaa "meta-gamea". (5/10) *Rakugakids: Estetiikaltaan ja hahmoiltaan hauska 2D-tappelu, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin liian verkkaista sekä mielikuvituksetonta. Ainakin normiheittoihin voi kombottaa! *''Rat Attack'': Ulkoasultaan surkea ja pelattavuudeltaan monotoninen, rullaamaton toimintapilipalipaksa. *''Razor Freestyle Scooter'': Mielikuvitukseton välineurheilustunttipeli, jossa liikkumisvälineenä kaiken kukkuraksi potkulauta! *''Re-Volt'': Mario Kart -johdannainen kauko-ohjattavilla autoilla. Premissi tarjoaa ihan mielenkiintoisia ratoja ja hajottavan helposti nurin lentäviä kaaroja. *Road Rash 64: Esteettisesti rupuinen ja pelillisesti pinnallinen mutta mätkintäelementtiensä ja sarjakuvamaisuutensa ansiosta silti lievästi viihdyttävä moottoripyöräilypeli. *''Roadsters Trophy'': Melko muokattava mutta silti mitäänsanomaton autovirittelyrälläily. *''Rocket - Robot on Wheels'': Jotenkuten kekseliäs mutta kameraltaan kurainen ja ohjauksiltaan keskinkertainen kamankeräystasoloikka. * S.C.A.R.S.: Esteettisesti tylsä aseajopeli ylileveillä autoilla ja rumilla näkymättömillä seinillä. * SD Hiryuu no Ken Densetsu: Vissiin jatkoa Flying Dragonin SD-osiolle, eli keskinkertaista 3D-tappelua roolipelielementeillä. * Shadowgate 64 - Trials of the Four Towers: Ensimmäisen persoonan seikkailupeli kömpelöhköllä käyttöliittymällä ja liian retroilla kuolemismekaniikoilla. * Sin and Punishment: Jatko-osaansa totta kai köyhempi, mutta edellä mainittua vielä hämärämpi meininki, arkisemmat ympäristöt ja Metal Slug 2 -tason loppumättö tarjoavat silti mukavasti omanlaistaan viihdettä. Virtual Console -lokalisaatioon oltaisiin voitu kääntää myös puhutut tekstit, sillä ääninäyttely on hulvattomassa huonoudessaan myös kovin epäselvää. (7/10) * Snowboard Kids: Raha- ja esinemekaniikaltaan omintakeinen mutta nopeudeltaan hidas ja matseiltaan liian pitkä lumilautailutekele. * Snowboard Kids 2: Vähemmän flegmaattinen ja muutenkin paranneltu jatko-osa, joka on edelleen silti aivan liian verkkainen. * Space Station Silicon Valley: Ruumiinkaappausmekaniikaltaan omintakeinen mutta ruutusuunnittelultaan köyhä ja pelattavuudeltaan epämielenkiintoinen 3D-tasoloikka. * Star Soldier - Vanishing Earth: KPGAR lukuun ottamatta Cavemaisen hämärää kombopistesysteemiä, joka sekin on vain huono asia! * Starshot - Space Circus Fever: Kaikin puolin huono tasoloikka, jonka lapsekas ulkoasu toimii sinänsä ristiriitaisesti, mutta toisaalta yhdenmukaisesti naishahmojen järkyttävän kokoisten tissien kanssa. * Stunt Racer 64: Ohjauksiltaan huono ajopeli, jossa jonkinlaista raha- ja tempputilpehööriä. Sentään futuristisesta teemasta huolimatta ovat kaarat hauskan retron näköisiä. * Super B-Daman - Battle Phoenix 64: Uniikki muttei kovin viihdyttävä lisenssipeli, jossa ammuskellaan leluroboteilla erilaisissa versusminipeleissä. * Super Robot Spirits: Useita eri mechalisenssejä sekoittava 3D-mättö. Pelattavuus on aika kuivaa ja hidasta, mutta lentelymekaniikka tarjoaa jotain omaperäisyyttä, vaikkeikaan juuri hupia. * Superman: Maineensa ansaitseva kolmannen persoonan toimintapaskakasa, jossa en päässyt läpi edes heti alussa naamalle heitettävää rinkulalentelykohtaa. Moninpeli ehkä tarjoaa jotain camp-huumoria? * Super Mario 64: Paras ja yksi harvoista hyvistä 3D-tasoloikista. Vaikka kentät ovat nykystandardeissa vähän kökköjä palikoita, on ohjaus erinomaista, ruutujen tutkiminen hauskaa ja Marion mölinät huvittavia. Myös pomomätöt ovat varsinkin sopivasti pelleiltynä erittäin viihdyttäviä. Kamerakin toimii pienellä holhoamisella hyvin. Tämä peli sai minut ostamaan Nintendo 64:n ja sementoi minut Nintendo-fanipojaksi aina Wii U:hun asti, joten kiitokseni/kiroukseni siitä sille. Kaikki 120 tähteä kerätty, yllättäen. (10/10) * Super Smash Bros.: Ihan hauska, mutta seuraajinsa verrattuna kovin palikka partymäiskintä. Äänitehosteet ja heitot ovat tosin paljon miehekkäämpiä kuin muissa osissa. * Susume! Taisen Puzzle Dama Toukon! Marumata Chou: Puzzle- ja Tokkae-damaa samassa paketissa, eli muita sarjan pelejä monipuolisempi versuspuzzletus. Jostain käsittömästä purismisyystä näitä kahta pelimuotoa keskenään sekoittavat matsit ovat tosin vain huijauskoodin takana. Mukana myös neljän pelaajan pilipalikeilailuminipeli. (7/10) *''Tetrisphere'': Perus-3D-Tetris eli ihan paska peli. *Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry: Pinnallinen ja hidastempoinen areenamättöpeli pelkällä kaksinpelillä. Paras puoli on hakata lähdemateriaalin ankka ja muut runkkarihahmot pihviksi Thomaksella. *''Tonic Trouble'': Ajalleenkin välttävä ja ruma maskotti-3D-tasoloikka. Sentään kerrankin voi kameran palauttaa nopeasti hahmon selän taakse! *Top Gear Hyper Bike: Esteettisesti ja pelattavuudeltaan hajuton ja mauton prätkäily. *Top Gear Overdrive: Yllä mainittua raakiletta mielenkiintoisempi mutta silti aika keskinkertainen ja persoonaton ajopeli. *Top Gear Rally 2: Kaaranhajoamismekaniikallaan ja porrastetuilla lähdöillään mukavasti massasta erottuva 3D-ajopeli, vaikka joskus paperiselta vaikuttavat osat ovatkin tragikoomisia. (6/10) *Toukon Road - Brave Spirits: Nopeatempoinen mutta pinnallinen ja esteettisesti välttävä painipeli. *''Vigilante 8 - 2nd Offense'': 70-luvun Yhdysvallat-teemaltaan ihan hauska mutta pelattavuudeltaan tylsähkö vaikkakin sekava ajoräiskintä. Sentään Molo-niminen pahis nauratti lukioaikoina...ja edelleen! *Wetrix: Omaperäinen muttei millään tavalla viihdyttävä puzzlepeli, jossa putoavia palikoita käytetään maastomuotojen muokkaamiseen ja yritetään aikaansaada vesistöjä. Yhtä kuivaa kuin kuulostaakin, vesiteemasta huolimatta. * Winback: Suojassa kykkimisräiskintöjen pioneeri. Tästä perisynnistä huolimatta viihdyttävää pelattavaa, vaikka yksinpeli onkin melkoisen yksitoikkoista ja jatkuvaa räiskintää. Moninpeli on keskinkertaisesti viihdyttävä. * Wonder Project J2: Ykkösosan tavoin hurmaava, mutta edeltäjäänsä rajoittuneempi robotinkasvatussimulaatio. Pelin estetiikka ja päähenkilön persoonallisuus ovat kuitenkin sen edeltäjää huomattavasti parempia, joten hyvää hupia tästäkin saa. Tosin tekeleen suurimmalta osin onneksi epäpakolliset 3D-sivutehtävät ovat kovin köyhiä ja loppu aikamoisen masentava etenkin ykkösosan läpäisseelle. (6/10) *World Is Not Enough, The: Ei yllä Goldeneyen tasolle, mutta yksinpeli on passeli ja moninpeli viihdyttävä etenkin hyvien ruutujen ansiosta. Vaikka yksinpelitehtäviä on nihkeästi, on Midnight Departure yksi siisteimmistä FPS-ruuduista koskaan. 100 % läpäisty. (8/10) * Yoshi's Story: Melkein liian söpö. Mutta vain melkein. Tyydyttävä 2D-tasoloikka, jonka kunnolla läpäiseminen vaatii jonkin verran taitojakin. Ei yllä kyllä lähellekään Yoshi's Islandia, mutta harvapa tasoloikka niin tekee.